Calling
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Summary: " Kenapa kau takut naik Pesawat, Karin"/ "Itu karena…"/"Apa permintaanmu di malam Natal ini?"/"Andai saja aku boleh meminta … aku punya satu permintaan di malam Natal ini. Aku..."/First fict in this fandom, yoroshiku na onegaimashu ( )


**AN: Hello, this is my first fict in this fandom. Maaf kalau jelek (_ _), watashi wa Mori desu, yoroshiku na onegaimashu minna-san (_ _).**

**~Calling~**

**By: Mori Kousuke18 **

**Rate: T**

**Genre(s): Angst, romance, hurt/comfort(maybe).**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**This story is mine!**

**Enjoy reading =w=**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Summary: " Kenapa kau takut naik Pesawat, Karin"/ "Itu karena…"/"Apa permintaanmu di malam Natal ini?"/"Andai saja aku boleh meminta … aku punya satu permintaan di malam Natal ini. Aku … ingin dipertemukan kembali dengan orang yang sudah lama kucintai, Kazune Kujou. Walaupun aku tahu, kalau hal itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi … semenjak tragedi mengerikan itu terjadi, hingga merenggut nyawanya…"**

**~Calling~**

* * *

**At USA, 21-12-2012**

Segumpal benda putih halus terus jatuh dari awan. Mengukir setiap tanah yang mereka lewati, hingga menjadi tumpukkan-tumpukkan yang semakin lama semakin besar. Saat ini di Amerika tengah dilanda hujan salju, ya walaupun tidak besar—mengingat sebentar lagi adalah Natal—. Namun jauh di sana, di tengah-tengah salju-salju putih yang berguguran, tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan aksen mata _sapphire _lembut, sedang memainkan sebuah biola berwarna _caramel_. Walaupun saat ini ditempat ia berpijak—yang seharusnya adalah Taman bunga—, kini hanya diwarnai dengan warna putih lembut. Tak ada benda yang berwarna putih selain ranting-ranting pohon yang sudah kering, ataupun daun-daun yang sudah berguguran. Namun pemuda berambut pirang lembut itu terus memainkan biolanya, sambil bernyanyi.

…_Kemana engkau 'kan pergi…_

…_Mencari sinar sang surya yang menyilaukan…_

…_Ketika benda putih bersih turun…_

…_Menyelimuti tanah seperti kain wol…_

Kazune Kujou, nama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kian berusia 14 tahun itu kini dengan lembut masih memainkan biola _caramel_ miliknya sambil asik bernyanyi. Tak ada satu orangpun yang menemaninya saat ini, hanya dia, dan butiran-butiran salju yang mulai turun kembali. Oh, sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang langka, apalagi mengingat kalau dia memainkan biolanya ditengah-tengah hujan salju, pasti membuat siapa saja terpana melihatnya, terutama … ketika mendengar suaranya.

…_Kemana engkau 'kan melangkah…_

…_Ketika dirimu kehilangan arah…_

…_Dengan kakimu kau berlari…_

…_Menerobos di tengah lebatnya salju yang turun…_

Dia kembali menggesek biola miliknya. Bahkan sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau hanya sudah semakin sore. Ia juga bahkan tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ternyata sudah ada dua sosok pemuda yang menunggunya di dekat kursi Taman. Ingin rasanya dua pemuda itu meneriaki Kazune dan mengajaknya pulang. Tapi ada daya, karena justru mereka juga terbawa pada suasana yang dibuat Kazune dengan lagu dan biolanya.

…_Ooh~ aku hanya manusia biasa…_

…_yang tak mungkin selamanya bersikap tenang…_

…_Ooh~ aku juga makhluk yang rapuh…_

…_Adakah yang mau melengkapinya…_

"Michiru! Cepat bujuk dia untuk pulang. Kita tidak boleh terlambat sampai makan malam nanti," ujar dari salah seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat bangku taman, Kirio Karasuma. Pemuda yang yang memiliki rambut hitam itu dengan agak kesal langsung menggerutu, meminta orang yang berdiri disampingnya segera membujuk Kazune agar mau pulang.

"Shh! Sudahlah jangan terlalu kesal begitu. Aku pasti bisa dengan mudah membujuk dia untuk pulang," Michiru menjawab dengan santai, lalu mulai melangkah menuju Kazune—yang pasalnya masih berkonsentrasi pada permainan musiknya itu—.

Tak membuang waktu lagi, Michiru langsung menepuk pelan pundak temannya itu, "Kazune, mau pulang tidak? Hari sudah hampir petang lho!" ucap Michiru sambil menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

Sontak, Kazune langsung menghentikan permainan biolanya ketika mengetahui kalau ada seseorang yang barusan menepuk pundaknya. Dengan enggan, ia segera menaruh biolanya dan menatap Michiru.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu mari kita pulang. Lagipula, ini sudah sore sekali sih," ucapnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada arloji hitam yang terpampang di pergelangan tangan Kirinya. Setelah itu, Kazune bergegas mengemasi biolanya, dan beranjak dari tempat ia duduk barusan.

"Kamu tidak main biola sambil jalan?" tanya Michiru kemudian. Kazune menggeleng singkat.

"Jangan konyol begitu deh. Kau pikir nanti aku akan disangka apa? Pemain biola jalanan? Sudah, jangan menanyaiku hal konyol semacam itu Michiru!" Kazune langsung berjalan mendahului Michiru. Sedangkan Michiru hanya memaku di tempatnya berdiri, tak bergeming sama sekali.

Merasa tak ada yang mengikutinya, Kazune langsung kembali menoleh ke belakang, dan menatap Michiru agak kesal, "Jadi pulang tidak? Ini sudah sore tahu!" katanya yang membuat Michiru langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

Seterusnya pemuda berkacamata itu hanya meng-'iya'-kan ucapan Kazune, dan berjalan menyusulnya.

'Huh, padahal tadi dia yang sibuk sendiri sampai lupa waktu!'

.

.

* * *

…_Snow on the road…_

…_Like a crystal…_

…_Beauty, beauty… ooh a beautiful falling snow…_

…_I wanna free… I wanna free…_

…_Please hold my hands…_

…_and give me a wings…_

…_Fly with me…_

…_Fly with me…_

…_Just you, ooh just you…_

…_Like a snow, Like a snow…_

…_I love you…_

…_Ooh, we and the falling snow…_

Kazune kembali meneruskan permainan biola dan lagunya begitu selesai makan malam. Sedangkan Kirio dan Michiru, yang pasalnya masih duduk tak beranjak dari meja makan sedari tadi, hanya ikut menyaksikan permainan biola dan lagu yang dibawakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang di depan mereka itu.

"Kamu berbakat juga kalau jadi musisi, Kujou," kata Kirio sambil tersenyum tipis. Kazune langsung kembali menghentikan permainan biolanya dan menatap Kirio, kemudian ikut tersenyum.

"Apa benar? _Thanks_~" katanya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada biola _caramel _kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi … apa lagu itu khusus untuk seseorang, Kazune?" kali ini, pertanyaan Michiru langsung membuat Kazune terdiam. Tak mampu berucap apapun.

Seterusnya pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Michiru, dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Iya! Biasanya 'kan orang menyanyikan lagu cinta khusus untuk seseorang yang spesial untuknya. Lagipula, mengingat sebentar lagi adalah Natal~" tambah Kirio sambil tersenyum jahil.

Kazune semakin tertunduk dalam, tak mampu menatap wajah kedua temannya.

"Bu-bukan! Lagu ini bukan untuk siapa-siapa kok," ucapnya pelan, tak mampu menatap Michiru dan Kirio karena wajahnya yang begitu merah.

"Apa benar?" lagi-lagi, perkataan Michiru yang bernada santai itu kembali membuatnya terdiam. Dia hanya mengangguk, tak mampu mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Selepas itu, pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung beranjak pergi darisana, tanpa menoleh kembali kepada kedua temannya.

"Sudah ya, aku duluan! Aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur!" Kazune langsung beranjak pergi darisana menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Michiru dan Kirio hanya saling berpandangan heran, tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh teman berambut pirangnya itu.

"Kau juga tahu kalau lagu itu khusus untuk seseorang, 'kan?" tanya Kirio. Michiru mengangguk singkat.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu pastinya! Lagipula, sepertinya ada yang menganggu pikiran Kazune akhir-akhir ini. Dia jadi sering sekali melamun," kata Michiru sambil menatap kamar Kazune dari kejauhan. Kirio mengangguk setuju.

"Memang! Tapi … kira-kira, untuk siapa ya lagu itu!?"

.

.

.

* * *

…_Kapankan engkau 'kan bicara…_

…_Saat hatimu menyukai seseorang…_

…_Akankah kau bicara…_

…_Sebuah kejujuran atau kebohongan…_

Kazune kembali meneruskan permainan biolanya. Saat ini, di kamarnya sangat sunyi, hanya ada dia dan suara biolanya, yang menemaninya di malam bersalju itu.

Kazune menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sambil memikirkan sesuatu—terlihat jelas dari tingkah lakunya—. Kemudian, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba merasakan hangatnya api di perapian.

Ingin rasanya dia merasakan dinginnya salju di malam itu. Ya, setidaknya seperti perasaannya saat ini, dingin.

…_Kapankah engkau 'kan menyadari…_

…_Ketika perasaan itu meluap menjadi semakin besar…_

…_Lebih besar dari badai salju sekalipun…_

…_Apakah kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu…_

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Kazune kembali meneruskan lagunya. Tak lama kemudian, ada panggilan masuk dari ponselnya.

_Calling … Karin Hanazono…_

Deg…

Rasanya Kazune akan menjatuhkan ponselnya saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini, yang meneleponnya adalah orang yang selama ini dia sukai. Rasanya seperti tersambar ribuan jarum beracun, tak mampu bilang perasaan yang sebenarnya. Namun disisi lain, ada perasaan senang yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Dengan cepat, segera ia raih ponsel itu, dan bergegas mengangkat panggilan masuk barusan.

"_He-hello…"_

"_Halo Kazune, apa kabar? Bagaimana Natalmu tahun ini?"_

"_Hm, biasa saja. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku mampir ke tempatmu,"_

"_Apa! Kau mau ke Jepang? Kapan?"_

"_Hihihi, aku 'kan sudah bilang akan lebih baik KALAU aku mampir ke tempatmu,"_

"_Jadi hanya bohongan?"_

"_Hm, tidak juga sih. Kalau kau mau aku mampir ke sana, aku mau kok datang ke Jepang,"_

"_A-apa, benarkah?"_

"_Iya, demi kamu aku akan melakukan apapun, hahaha…,"_

"_Maksudmu apa sih Kazune? Aku tidak mengerti,"_

"_Hihi, kamu itu … dasar Karin! Polos sekali sih. Tentu saja karena aku…,"_

"_Karena kamu…?"_

"_Sepertinya, akan lebih baik kalau kita membicarakannya kalau kita sudah bertemu, Karin…,"_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Aku akan pergi ke Jepang … lusa nanti,"_

"_Se-serius? Memangnya kau akan pergi dengan siapa? Michii dan Kirio?"_

"_Tidak! Aku hanya akan pergi sendiri,"_

"_Kenapa begitu?"_

"_Soalnya, ada seseorang yang spesial untukku. Dan aku hanya ingin ber-'Futari' saja dengannya,"_

"_Oh, emang siapa orang itu?"_

"_Orang i- AH NANTI JUGA KAU TAHU KOK! Oh iya Karin…,"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku punya lagu untukmu, mau dengar?"_

"_Boleh, ayo perdengarkan padaku!"_

"_Baiklah, ini dia…,"_

"…_Snow on the road… Like a crystal… Beauty, beauty… ooh a beautiful falling snow… I wanna free… I wanna free… Please hold my hands… and give me a wings… Fly with me… Fly with me… Just you, ooh just you… Like a snow, Like a snow… I love you… Ooh, we and the falling snow…"_

"_Jika aku tak dapat menepati janjiku… ku akan bilang padamu, "Maafkan aku,"… sampai aku bisa mewujudkan semua mimpiku… tetaplah bersamaku, selamanya…"_

"_Ohh~ a beauty falling snow… you can make me free… for find the sun… and fly with you… far, far to the sky…"_

"…_untuk menemukan, darimana salju-salju itu berasal… ku akan dengan setia menggandeng tanganmu… sampai ke ujung cakrawala sana… terbang bebas menuju angkasa… ayo jangan takut! Kepakkanlah sayapmu…"_

"…_you're just mine... can make me happy… and alive again… hold my hands, forever… please stay with me… because, I love you…"_

"_W-wah, bagus sekali…,"_

"_A-aku yang membuat lagu ini sendiri,"_

"_Kalau begitu, aku menyukai lagu ini Kazune! Oh iya, apa judulnya?"_

"_Judulnya … aku akan memberitahuannya padamu nanti!"_

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih,"_

"_Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di Jepang 2 hari lagi ya. Bye~"_

"_Ok, aku pasti menunggumu, Kazune. Bye~"_

TUUT … TUUT…

"_Aishiteru…,_" tanpa sadar, Kazune mengucapkan kata-kata itu tepat setelah Karin mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dalam hatinya, ia sedikit tersenyum senang, walau belum sepenuhnya, keinginannya terpenuhi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pasti akan berjanji untuk menemuimu, Karin," Kazune bergumam singkat lalu meletakkan biolanya. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya sedikit, lalu menatap langit malam yang tak berbintang itu. Matanya menerawang memikirkan sesuatu yang jauh di sana. Ya, walaupun pandangannya hampa dan kosong, hanya mampu memandang salju-salju putih yang berjatuhan di tanah yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

**At Japan, 21-12-2012**

Tok … tok … tok!

Merasa ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Karin langsung tersadar dari aktivitasnya yang semula—melamun memikirkan ucapan Kazune barusan di telepon—.

Dengan langkah pelan, gadis manis itu segera turun dari ranjangnya, dan bergerak menuju pintu.

Clek…

"Lho, ada apa Miyon? Ini 'kan sudah malam?" tanya Karin begitu mengetahui seorang gadis berambut _Green tosca_ sedang berdiri di lawang pintu kamarnya sambil memberikan tatapan datar—seperti biasanya—.

Miyon tidak bergeming, hanya menghela nafas singkat, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dingin nih! Aku pinjam selimut dong. Selimutku baru saja dicuci tadi sore, dan sekarang masih belum kering," ujarnya dengan muka tak berdosa. Karin agaknya sedikit _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan temannya itu. Namun sesaat setelah itu, ia langsung mengangguk dan hendak mengambilkan Miyon selimutnya.

"Nih pakai saja! Aku masih punya yang lain," katanya seraya memberikan sebuah selimut tebal berwarna putih polos. Miyon langsung tersenyum tipis dan segera pamit pada Karin, "Sudah ya, aku ngantuk. Terimakasih sudah mau meminjamkan aku selimutmu!" dengan mengatakan itu, sang gadis berambut _Green tosca _sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Karin.

"Ya ampun. Dasar Miyon," Karin langsung kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

…kembali berjalan menuju kasurnya. gadis manis itu segera kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya, lalu segera menarik selimut miliknya, bermaksud ingin tidur.

'Aku pegang janjimu itu, Kazune…"

**USA, at Saturday, 23-12-2012**

"APA! PERGI KE JEPANG SENDIRIAN! KAMU SUDAH GILA YA KAZUNE?!" ucap Michiru secara spontan ketika sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Kazune. Sedangkan Kirio hanya mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Michiru.

"Michiru benar Kujou, itu terlalu berbahaya, kau 'kan tahu, Jepang itu sangat jauh!" jelas Kirio membela Michiru.

"Lagipula, kamu 'kan belum persiapan apa-apa, sedangkan Natal, sudah tinggal 2 hari lagi," lanjut Kirio.

Mendengar tanggapan dari kedua temannya, Kazune langsung menghela nafas singkat, lalu menatap kedua temannya dengan serius, "Aku mohon, kali ini saja. Karena … ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui di sana," jelas Kazune kemudian, Michiru dan Kirio langsung saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Hah, seseorang? Siapa? Hanazono?" tanya Michiru. Mendengar perkataan dari Michiru, Kazune langsung terdiam, sama sekali tak bergeming. Namun sesaat setelah itu, dia langsung tersenyum tipis ke arah Michiru;

"Menurutmu?" katanya kemudian. Michiru langsung memicingkan matanya pada teman berambut pirangnya itu.

"Huh! Ya sudah kalau itu maumu. Tapi jangan salahkan kami kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Kami tidak tanggung jawab lho," jelas Michiru kemudian. Kazune langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, terimakasih kalau begitu. Tenang saja, 1 minggu lagi juga aku pasti akan kembali lagi ke Amerika," ujar Kazune, membuat Kirio langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Baguslah," katanya singkat. Setelah itu, Kirio langsung beranjak pergi darisana, menghampiri Kazune, dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Semoga beruntung…,"

…Kazune hanya mengangguk singkat. Kemudian, sosok Kirio sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya dan Michiru.

**At Japan, 23-12-2012**

…_Hembusan angin menerbangkan rambutku…_

…_Membuatku ingin berlari di tengah padang rumput yang luas ini…_

…_Namun apa daya ku tak mampu lagi…_

…_Berlari sendiri tanpamu di sini…_

Menjelang Natal ini, Karin duduk di hamparan sebuah padang rumput—yang pasalnya adalah satu-satunya tempat yang terlindungi dari salju karena berada tepat di belakang kamarnya—.

Duduk sambil memainkan _harmonica_-nya. Menyanyikan bait-bait lagu yang semakin lama semakin menenggelamkannya pada pikirannya sendiri.

…_Inginnya ku bertemu denganmu…_

…_Namun apa daya, aku juga tak mampu…_

…_Hanya mampu memandang kiasan fotomu…_

…_Atau-pun melukis wajahmu secara abstrak…_

Terus memainkan _harmonica_-nya dengan lembut. Membuatnya semakin terbawa pada suasana yang ada. Sambil memainkan nada-nada indah itu, ia kembali bernyanyi;

…_Tak ada kabar apapun yang kudapat darimu…_

…_Hey temanku, bagaimana kabarmu?..._

…_Kau, kau yang di sana, aku sangat merindukanmu…_

…_Kapankah kita bisa bertemu lagi…_

** Airport, at USA 23-12-2012**

Kazune berdiri di tempat penungguan pesawat. Ia sudah memesan tiket, dan sudah mengantri lebih dari 4 jam. Namun sampai sekarang, Pesawat yang akan ia naiki menuju Jepang, masih belum kunjung datang. Akhirnya, karena merasa lelah menunggu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada _cleaning service_.

"Ma-maaf, aku ingin tanya. Kapan Pesawat jurusan Jepang datang?"

"Maaf Tuan. Penerbangan Pesawat akan dihentikan untuk sementara waktu. Karena sekarang ini, di Amerika masih dilanda hujan salju yang sangat lebat. Kalau kita memaksa untuk berangkat, maka ditakutkan akan terjadi badai salju yang sangat besar."

"Ta-tapikan-"

"_DUE TO THE BLIZZARD, ALL FLIGHT ARE DELAYED UNTIL THE A WEATHER PERMITS US TO FLY. IT IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS TO FLY IN THIS STROMY BLIZZARD. ALL PASSENGERS MAY WAIT IN THE WAITING ROOM. WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! THANK YOU!_

"_Si-sial!_" Kazune langsung mengepalkan tangannya geram setelah mendengar penjelasan barusan. Ingin rasanya ia berlari, pergi jauh darisana dan secepatnya menemui Karin.

"Kenapa! Kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa menemuinya…," Kazune menyesali nasibnya, sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding terdekat.

Lama sekali ia menunggu, sampai-sampai ia hampir putus asa. Namun apa daya, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menemui Karin di Jepang. Namun sampai 2 jam menunggu-pun, masih belum ada kabar yang pasti.

"_FOR ARE THE PASSANGERS, US CAN FLIGHT NOW!"_

Mendengar hal barusan, Kazune langsung berlari menuju tempat Pesawat. Akhirnya, dengan tergesa-gesa, ia langsung masuk begitu tahu pesawat jurusan Jepang sudah datang;

Dengan langkah dan hati senang, ia segera naik ke Pesawat itu, dan tersenyum sangat lembut.

'Tunggu aku ya, Karin!'

.

.

.

* * *

…_Paling tidak, berikanlah aku kabar yang pasti…_

…_Kawan, masihkah kau menyayangiku?..._

…_A-ha-ha, tawamu masih kuingat di benakku…_

…_Hu-hu-hu, begitu-pun tangisanmu…_

…_Semuanya masih ada di benakku…_

…_Boku no yume sekai~ kimi wa itsumo "call my name!"…_

…_Mau sampai kapan, kita berdiam-diaman seperti ini…_

…_Okoru, warau, subete no… omae wa … _

…_Bukan hanya kamu saja, namun juga teman-teman semua…_

…_Oh~ oh~ aku akan sangat kesepian…_

…_Bila kau tak mau lagi menemuiku…_

…_Tak mau lagi menemaniku…_

…_Kimi wa subete no…_

Karin langsung menghentikan permainannya, lalu segera mengecek _inbox _di HP-nya. Setelah itu, ia terpaku tak menentu, membaca pesan singkat itu.

_From: Kazune Kujou_

_Karin, aku akan berangkat hari ini ke Jepang. Ku harap kamu mau menungguku di Bandara. Tolong temui aku ya!_

…Merasa belum percaya membaca pesan itu, Karin langsung membuka akun _Facebook _dan _Twitter-_nya. Karena dia tahu, kalau hal itu benar, maka Kazune pasti akan menghubunginya lewat akunnya juga.

**Kazune Kujou-Karin Hanazono**

Karin, aku akan pergi ke Jepang hari ini juga. Tolong tunggu aku di Bandara ya ))

**4 jam yang lalu sekitar Airport. Suka. Komentari.**

Kazune Kujou

_ Kazune_Kj_

_** Karin_Hnzn**_ Aku akan segera ke Jepang hari ini juga. Tolong tunggu aku di Bandara ))

_4 jam yang lalu._

DEG…

Karin benar-benar percaya sekarang. Ternyata Kazune memang benar-benar akan menemuinya. Merasa sangat senang, akhirnya dia langsung segera bersiap-siap menuju Bandara,

"Kalau itu 4 jam yang lalu. Berarti ada kemungkinan Kazune akan cepat sampai!" gumamnya pelan. Setelah itu, ia lekas mengambil _earphone _dan mantelnya, lalu segera pergi ke Bandara.

Merasa belum terlalu yakin, akhirnya ia menghubungi Michiru lewat _Twitter_-nya.

**Karin Hanazono**

_ Karin_Hnzn_

_** Michiru_MichiruN**_ Apa benar Kazune akan ke Jepang hari ini?

Belum lama kemudian, Michiru—yang pasalnya memang senang internetan—, langsung membalasnya.

**Michiru Nishikiori**

_ Michiru_MichiruN_

_** Karin_Hnzn **_Ya benar, awalnya aku dan Kirio tidak menyetujuinya. Tapi, kami langsung setuju begitu dia berjanji akan cepat kembali :D

.

.

.

* * *

Di dalam pesawat, Kazune hanya menatap hampa, ingin cepat-cepat menemui orang yang sangat dia cintai itu. Dalam hatinya sudah tersimpan berbagai perasaan yang ingin dia ungkapkan setelah sampai nanti. Sesaat, dia begitu ingat jelas dengan sebuah surat yang ia tulis semalam. Surat yang pasalnya akan dia berikan pada Karin kalau sudah sampai nanti.

Tanpa sadar, ia langsung tersenyum tulus, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama kerena…

SREENG! DREEKTT!

'Hah, suara apa itu?!" batin Kazune sedikit khawatir. Baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara mengerikan yang asalnya dari Pesawat.

"UNTUK SEMUA PENUMPANG PESAWAT TUJUAN JEPANG! DIHARAPKAN SEGERA MENGERATKAN PEGANGAN DAN KENCANGKAN SABUK PENGAMAN KALIAN! KARENA SEPERTINYA KITA PUNYA SATU MASALAH SEKARANG! ADA SEBUAH PUSARAN ANGIN YANG SANGAT KUAT. DITAMBAH BADAI SALJU YANG SANGAT LEBAT ADA DI DEPAN KITA! SEMUA CEPAT PEGANGAN! KITA AKAN MENABRAK PUSARAN ANGIN ITU!"

DUAAAAAR! SPLASSH! DUAAAAAR!

"TIDAK! JANGAN … JANGAN! KUMOHON JANGAN JATUH! AKU HARUS MENEMUI KARIN DULU SETELAH INI, APAPUN YANG TERJADI!"

"…JANGAN, KUMOHON! AKU IKHLAS MATI SEKALIPUN, ASALKAN IZINKAN AKU UNTUK BERTEMU DENGAN ORANG YANG KUCINTAI DULU SEKARANG! INI NATAL 'KAN! KABULKANLAH PERMINTAANKU!"

"TIDAAAAAK!"

.

.

.

* * *

JDERRR!

"Wah, hu-hujan!" Karin langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan topi mantelnya. Benar-benar sulit di duga, 3 jam sudah berlalu, ia sudah lelah menunggu, namun, Kazune tidak kunjung datang.

"A-aku masih harus menunggu sampai kapan lagi!" gumam Karin. Tanpa sadar, hujan semakin deras.

'Katanya Kazune mau menemuiku secepatnya, mana buktinya?'

'Apa dia berbohong padaku?'

'Aku 'kan sudah capek menunggu dari 3 jam yang lalu…,'

"Hiks … hiks…," tanpa sadar, Karin menangis. Dia benar-benar frustasi, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sulit dijelaskan memang, tapi jujur saja, dia sudah dibuat kecewa oleh orang yang selama ini diam-diam ia sukai.

"Hiks … padahal aku menyukai kamu, Kazune … ta-tapi kenapa?! Kenapa kamu tidak menepati janjimu! A-aku…,"

"AKU KECEWA PADAMU, KAZUNE KUJOU!"

…Dengan langkah cepat, Karin langsung berlari menuju Villa sewaannya bersama Yuuki dan Miyon. Tanpa memperdulikan hujan salju yang sedari dari semakin lebat. Ia tetap berlari, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Hatinya serasa ditusuk ribuan mawar berduri, tak diduga, orang yang selama ini ia sukai, sudah berani berbohong padanya.

'Aku memang anak yang mudah dimengerti oleh orang lain. Tapi … aku tidak suka dibuat kecewa oleh orang lain!'

.

.

* * *

"Karin, kau kenapa? Ke mana Kazune yang katanya mau menemuimu itu?" tanya Yuuki begitu Karin datang dengan basah kuyup. Karin tak menjawab, hanya menggeleng saja. Setelah itu, ia bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya, dia juga tidak menyapa Miyon yang sedang serius menyaksikan sebuah berita penting di TV.

"_Pemirsa, kami baru saja mendapatkan info yang cukup mengenaskan bahwa pesawat Amerika yang sedang dalam perjalanan tujuan ke Jepang, telah menabrak pusaran angin topan besar, dan terkena badai salju yang hebat. Akibatnya, sang Pilot kehilangan kendali dan Pesawat akhirnya jatuh. Sampai sekarang, tim penyelamat sudah menemukan banyak korban dengan identitas lengkap…,"_

"A-apa! Kecelakaan Pesawat! Jangan-jangan…," Karin yang awalnya tidak memperdulikan Miyon yang sedang serius menonton, akhirnya ikut menonton. Miyon yang masih serius tidak menengok ke arah Karin sama sekali.

"_Edward Louis…"_

'Bukan…,'

"_Sherinna Yoshio…,"_

'Bukan,'

"_Eddy Journey,"_

'Bukan,'

"_Ravenna Querits,"_

'Bukan,'

"_..dan… Sierra Flourist,"_

'K-Kazune, tidak ada!'

"_Tapi tim penyelidik menemukan kartu identitas seseorang, yang sepertinya masih sangat muda, namanya adalah-"_

"TI-TIDAK MUNGKIN! KAZUNE!" Karin langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat kartu identitas tersebut berisi foto Kazune. Sudah jelas sekali bukan, kalau itu adalah Kazune.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Karin langsung meninggalkan ruang TV dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Menguncinya rapat-rapat, dan menyendiri, tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan Yuuki dan Miyon-pun sampai-sampai tidak berani mengetuk pintu kamarnya, takut-takut Karin akan marah.

Sunyi … hampa … itulah yang dirasakan Karin saat ini. Bagaimana tidak sedih, sudah Kazune tidak datang menemuinya, bahkan seterusnya ada berita di TV yang sangat membuatnya terlarut sedih. Sudah ber jam-jam ia habiskan untuk menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, ia pasti akan melarang keras Kazune untuk datang ke Jepang sendirian. Berat memang, apalagi mengetahui kalau dia belum sempat mengatakan perasaannya pada Kazune. Namun apa daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, toh kalau begitu dia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Karin! Ada 2 temannya Kazune datang ingin menemuimu!" Miyon langsung meneriaki Karin dari luar kamar. Mendengar hal itu, dengan langkah lunglai Karin segera membuka pintu kamarnya, dan bertanya dengan suara pelan;

"Siapa?"

"Michiru Nishikiori … dan Kirio Karasuma-"

BRAAAK!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Karin langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, dan berlari ke luar Villa, tampak Michiru dan Kirio yang sedang memandang kosong—bahkan Karin sudah mengetahui alasannya—.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Karin dengan cepat. Michiru langsung menatap gadis manis itu dan menunjukkan sebuah amplop.

"Kurasa, kau sudah tahu masalahnya, bukan?" Michiru menatap Karin dengan serius. Sementara Karin hanya mengangguk singkat, sudah tahu apa yang akan dibahas oleh Michiru.

"Kazune memang belum ditemukan sampai sekarang, jadi masih belum pasti, dia sudah tewas atau belum. Akan tetapi … kami yang awalnya juga kaget, langsung pergi ke TPK. Dan di sana, kami menemukan barang-barang yang kami kenal, setelah kami yakin kalau itu adalah milik Kazune, kami menemukan ini," jelas Michiru lalu kembali menunjukkan amplop tadi. Dengan rasa heran, Karin segera menerimanya, dan membaca tulisan yang terpampang di amplop itu.

_For: Karin Hanazono_

"I-ini … dari Kazune?!" tanya Karin tak percaya. Kirio mengangguk.

"Iya, aku tahu jelas itu adalah milik Kazune. Ditambah lagi, di amplop itu tertulis namamu 'kan. Sudah jelas sekali kalau itu untukmu!" tambahnya kemudian. Karin kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih…," ujar Karin lalu membungkuk. Michiru tersenyum tipis, diikuti Kirio.

"Iya. Kalau begitu, kami harus kembali ke Amerika secepatnya, karena kami juga harus membantu mengumpulkan informasi tentang Kazune. Ditambah, badai saljunya sudah reda sekarang!" kata Michiru. Setelah itu, 2 sejoli yang merupakan teman dekat Kazune itu segera berpamitan pulang.

.

.

.

* * *

Karin langsung membuka surat yang diberikan Michiru dan Kirio tadi sore. Dengan cepat, ia segera membukanya dan membaca isinya.

_For: Karin Hanazono_

_Hello Karin…_

_Kamu mungkin akan terkejut jika membaca surat ini, tapi jujur saja, aku ingin bilang semuanya lewat surat ini … ini adalah … tentang perasaanku padamu._

_Karin … sebenarnya sudah sejak lama, aku … menyukaimu! Su-sungguh, kau mungkin tidak akan percaya bukan? Tapi pada kenyataannya, aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu. _

_Tadinya aku ingin membicarakan hal ini secara 4 mata denganmu. Tapi … jika kamu ingat laguku, kamu pasti mengerti, 'kan? Kalau aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu, aku minta tolong maafkan aku. Ya, aku memang tidak bisa bilang banyak-banyak padamu, tapi … aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau aku sangat menyukaimu… _

_Apakah kau mau membalas perasaanku ini?_

_Oh, ok. I don't care for it. But, this is real from my heart. _

_I-Love-U…_

_-Kazune Kujou-_

Karin langsung terbelalak begitu membaca surat itu. Berbagai perasaan campur aduk langsung tercampur dalam hatinya. Sungguh sebuah pernyataan … yang membuatnya sangat ingin tersenyum, karena mengetahui kejujuran yang sesungguhnya.

Drett … drett…

DEG!

Ia terpaku melihat layar ponselnya sendiri. Tak percaya rasanya, melihat nama 'Kazune Kujou' terpampang jelas di sana. Namun dengan cepat, ia segera mengambil ponselnya.

"_KAZUNE! KA-KAMU DIMANA? KAMU MASIH HIDUP!"_

"_I-iya. Be-begitu-l-lah, Ka-Karin…,"_

"_Ka-kamu ada di mana sekarang Kazune! Apa kamu sudah bertemu Michiru dan Kirio?"_

"_I-itu ti-tidak penting. A-apa suratnya sam-p-pai?"_

"_Iya! Suratnya sudah sampai."_

"_Jadi, ap-pa ja-jawabanmu?"_

"_Aku … aku juga menyukaimu, Kazune…,"_

"_B-baguslah! Khh … mungkin kau sudah tidak akan bisa bertemu aku lagi, ka-karena … Karin … a-aku … aku tidak ber-te-mu d-dengan Michiru dan Ki-Kirio! Se-sekarang, m-mustahil bagi mereka u-untuk bisa menemukanku! A-aku sudah terjebak di dalam Pesawat, d-dan untungnya aku masih bisa menghubungimu. Ka-Karin … berjanjilah … kalau k-kau, akan selalu mencintaiku…,"_

"_Iya, aku berjanji! Ta-tapi Kazune…,"_

"_Sudah ya, selamat tinggal. Oh iya, ju-judul laguku itu, Yuki no Tsubasa, ya … a-aku ambil dari bahasa Jepang. B-bagus 'kan? Hahaha. Ka-kalau begitu sudah ya. Aku mencintaimu, Karin…,"_

"_K-Kazune! KAZUNE! TUNGGU DULU, KAZUNE!"_

TUUT TUUT

"TIDAAAAAAAK!" Karin langsung menaruh kembali ponselnya. Menyaksikan panggilan terakhir yang ia dapat dari Kazune, karena setelah ini, tidak akan ada lagi yang menghubunginya dengan nama 'Kazune Kujou'.

…ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang. Butiran air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata _emerald_-nya, bersama dengan jatuhnya … butiran-butiran salju.

**24-12-2012**

Setelah mencari semalaman, akhirnya jasad Kazune berhasil ditemukan. Karin yang mengetahui hal itu segera pergi ke Amerika—bersama Yuuki dan Miyon—, untuk ikut dalam upacara pemakaman Kazune. Setelah itu, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk merayakan Natal di Amerika.

"…_Snow on the road… Like a crystal… Beauty, beauty… ooh a beautiful falling snow… I wanna free… I wanna free… Please hold my hands… and give me a wings… Fly with me… Fly with me… Just you, ooh just you… Like a snow, Like a snow… I love you… Ooh, we and the falling snow…"_

"_Jika aku tak dapat menepati janjiku… ku akan bilang padamu, "Maafkan aku,"… sampai aku bisa mewujudkan semua mimpiku… tetaplah bersamaku, selamanya…"_

"_Ohh~ a beauty falling snow… you can make me free… for find the sun… and fly with you… far, far to the sky…"_

"…_untuk menemukan, darimana salju-salju itu berasal… ku akan dengan setia menggandeng tanganmu… sampai ke ujung cakrawala sana… terbang bebas menuju angkasa… ayo jangan takut! Kepakkanlah sayapmu…"_

"…_you're just mine... can make me happy… and alive again… hold my hands, forever… please stay with me… because, I love you…"_

Teng … teng…

Karin langsung berhenti bernyanyi begitu mendengar suara jam. Tepat jam 12 malam, berarti … ini sudah Natal! Ia-pun menaruh _harmonica_-nya, dan lekas menemui Miyon dan Yuuki, juga Michiru dan Kirio.

.

.

**25-12-2012**

"_Will wish u marry Christmas, will wish u marry Christmas, will wish u marry Christmas, and happy new year…,"_ mereka berlima—Karin, Yuuki, Miyon, Michiru dan Kirio—, langsung bernyanyi secara serempak.

"Harapanku tahun ini, aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih berguna bagi orang lain, dan diriku sendiri," gumam Kirio sambil mengatakan permohonannya.

"Harapanku tahun ini … aku ingin mempelajari hal-hal baru yang lebih hebat dari yang sekarang aku pelajari," sambung Michiru.

"Kalau aku ingin kemampuanku terus berkembang, tentu dengan banyak belajar!" Miyon ikut menyatakan permohonannya.

"Aku ingin selalu mendapat nilai bagus tahun ini…," sambung Yuuki.

"KALAU ITU SIH HARUS BELAJAR~" kata Miyon dengan lantang.

"Apa katamu! Hei! Aku juga perlu mengucapkan permohonanku sendiri 'kan! Nah inilah permohonanku! Apa kau keberatan, Nona?" Yuuki langsung memicingkan matanya.

"TIDAK! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!" Miyon langsung membuang muka di hadapan Yuuki.

"…oh iya, daripada itu Karin … kenapa kau takut naik Pesawat?" tanya Miyon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin. gadis manis itu langsung tersadar, dan menatap Miyon.

"Itu karena … kecelakaan pesawatlah yang menewaskan orang yang aku sukai,"

"Ah iya benar juga! Aku 'kan belum mengucapkan permohonanku,"

"Kalau begitu, apa permohonanmu di hari Natal ini, Karin?"

"Andai saja Tuhan mau mengabulkan permohonanku ini, aku ingin meminta, agar bisa dipertemukan kembali dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai, namanya Kazune Kujou. Ya, walaupun aku tahu, hal itu sudah tidak akan pernah terulang lagi, semenjak terjadi tragedi mengerikan yang telah merenggut nyawanya. Tapi, telepon terakhir darinya, itu menjadi bukti bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku. Jadi … untuk saat ini, kuharap dia bisa bahagia di Surga, amien."

Karin langsung mengucapkan permohonannya. Setelah itu, ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merasakan hembusan angin di malam Natal itu.

'_Yuki no Tsubasa_. Itu … judul lagu yang sangat bagus, Kazune…,'

**-FIN-**

* * *

**AN: Ok, ini jelek, FIN dengan gaje, dan saia gak bisa bikin OS pendek -_ begitu, yoroshiku minna (_ _), ini jugaKazuKarin pertama saia, maaf jelek, yang mau berkenan Review (maybe), silahkan, KriSar juga boleh xD.**

**-Mori Kousuke18-**


End file.
